Huilen
Huilen (pronounced Hee-len) is a South American vampire and the older sister of Pire. She was turned by her vampire hybrid nephew Nahuel. Huilen is the only vampire known to be turned by a hybrid. She is portrayed by Marisa Quinn in the second movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn. Biography Early life Huilen was a member of the Mapuche tribe in the mid-1800s. Her people made a living from farming and selling livestock. In the movies, she is originated from the Ticuna tribes of Brazil. Her closest friend was her younger sister, Pire. Only one year separated them, and in a way they were like twins. They used their own shorthand language between them refusing to share it with anyone else. Pire was the beautiful one, and Huilen was the strong and capable one. Because of their closeness, Huilen knew when anything changed in Pire's life. However, Pire didn't like to confide in Huilen. Eventually, her sister told her about an angel coming to visit her every night and that she was carrying his child. Knowing that the child was the offspring of a vampire, she fled to the forest with her sister to keep them safe, leaving the rest of their family behind. Huilen hunted for her sister when her strength failed. Approximately one month later, the child ripped apart Pire's body, who begged her sister to care for her child, whom she had named Nahuel, and Huilen reluctantly agreed. Her sister died from the birth seconds later. When Huilen tried to lift the baby, it bit her and turned her into a vampire. When Nahuel's older half-sister, Serena, tried to claim her nephew, Huilen chased her away. Over the years, Huilen had learned to love her nephew and told him wonderful things about her dead sister. Though she did not intend to make Nahuel feel guilty for his mother's death, she did indeed hold him responsible for it. A few years later, Nahuel's father, Joham, looked them up and was pleased to find out that he had fathered a son, who could also turn a human into a vampire. He expected Nahuel to join him, like his half-sisters. He refused, unsurprisingly since he already had a family with Huilen and did not appreciate his father's lifestyle. She was happy to see his refusal. Afterwards, Joham occasionally sent his daughters to try and persuade her nephew to join them to no avail. However, Nahuel has revisited some of them with Huilen. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Kachiri, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale seek out Huilen and Nahuel in South America. Alice tells them about their family's crisis and their need of their necessary assistance. Agreeing to help, Huilen and Nahuel travel to Forks, where they witness against the Volturi that Renesmee, another half-human, half-vampire hybrid, is not a threat to the vampires' secret world. Huilen tells the Volturi her history before Aro starts asking Nahuel questions. After the Volturi left, she stays behind with her nephew during the celebration and is one of the last to leave. Bella assumed that she and Nahuel would have gone with the Amazon coven, but they departed earlier. In the [[Breaking Dawn - Part 2|movie adaptation of Breaking Dawn]], Huilen says nothing at all and only Nahuel presents his testimony. Physical appearance Huilen is described as a small olive-toned female vampire with a long braid of black hair bobbing against her back. Her English is very accented. As a human-feeding vampire, her eyes are burgundy in color, which darken the longer she does not feed. Personality and traits Huilen has a discomfort of leaving her traditional lands, and distrusts vampires due to what Joham did to her sister, the Cullens being the first exception. Though she blames her nephew for her sister's death, she nevertheless learned to love him and care for him. Relationships Nahuel .]] Nahuel is Huilen's nephew. When she first found out about her sister's pregnancy, she did her best to care for her and her child, even though she hated it because it was hurting her from the inside. When Pire was dying from childbirth, her last wish was for Huilen to care for her son. She loved her sister enough to comply, but only reluctantly. After Nahuel turned her into a vampire, she did her best to take care of him and eventually came to love him, though she still holds him responsible for Pire's death. Her pain of losing Pire prompted her to tell Nahuel stories about how wonderful his mother was, though she never intended for him to develop self-hatred. Pire Pire was Huilen's younger sister and Nahuel's late mother. They were very close as humans, which was what prompted Huilen to take Pire away from the village when she found out Pire was pregnant with a demon's child, and then agree to take care of the child for her. After centuries living as a vampire, she still misses her sister. Film portrayal ]] On August 22, 2011, it was announced that Marisa Quinn was to play the role of Huilen in Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2 '' Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Cullen witnesses